For Better or Worse
by Pessimistic Romanticist
Summary: Two years have passed and Daniel and Betty are getting married . Can they survive the stressful road to the altar or will a reminder of his Meade past ruin the happy trip.Sequal to Endroit across la riviere.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **_So here is the prologue for the revamp of this story, with the new summary , some things are the same some are different, enjoy._

**For Better or Worse**

**Summary :**_ Two years have passed and Daniel and Betty are getting married . Can they survive the stressful road to the altar or will a reminder of his Meade past ruin the happy trip to the to altar . Sequel to Endroit across la riviere._

**Prologue**

Betty typed up one last sentence clicked save and set her computer to hibernate. Two years had past since she got her dream job and began an relationship with the love of her life , Daniel, formally Meade, Winters. She had ,since then, published two books and was working on her third . She grabbed her purse and walked out of her office. she walked over to her assistant Jennifer's desk, Julie had since earned a higher position in the company.

" I'm taking my lunch break , if anyone calls leave the messages on my desk, thanks." Betty said to her assistant.

" Sure thing Betty. " Jennifer said. Betty walked down the hall and peeked her head into Daniels office.

" Hey you..." She said to her boyfriend. Daniel looked away from the report he was reading and looked up to see his beautiful girlfriend and best friend smiling at him.

" Hey yourself, is it lunch time already?" He said walking over to Betty and pulling her inside his office. He quickly shut the door and pulled her into a kiss.

" What was that for ,not that I'm complaining?" Betty said smiling.

" I missed you..." Daniel said holding her in his arms.

" I saw you like ten minutes ago." Betty said.

" Which is way...too...long."He said kissing her at each pause.

"Daniel...not in the office." Betty said trying resist his trailing kisses.

" Are you sure, you know you want me..." Daniel said seductively.

"Perve..."Betty said playfully slapping his chest.

" Alright ,alright , lets go get lunch, pizza?" Daniel asked , grabbing his wallet.

" You know me so well." Betty said giving him a quick kiss than walked toward the door. Daniel walked after her and gently laced his hand in hers. The couple than preceded to walk into the elevator.

" We still having dinner with the family tonight?" Daniel asked.

"Yep , Santos is cooking his special enchiladas and tamales." Betty said.

" I hope its as good as your dad's cooking, if only you could cook like that."Daniel said with a smirk.

" I can too! "Betty said and Daniel started laughing.

" What's so funny ?" Betty asked.

" Your so cute when you fake being upset. " Daniel said.

" Watch it mister." Betty said while trying to keep a straight face.

"Why,what are you gonna do to me..."Daniel said moving closer to her.

He was about to kiss her when the elevator dinged signaling their decent to the main floor. They walked out the building and down a block to their favorite pizza shop,Luciano's.

" Hey Tony , can I get four slices of pepperoni...a coke and Bee what do you want to drink?"Daniel asked using his pet name for two years as a couple he had memorized Betty's food orders ,but she always ordered a different drink each time which is why he asked.

" Pink lemonade, please." Betty answered.

" Ok , your order will be done in about ten minutes and here's some complementary garlic bread sticks."Tony said handing them a basket of fresh bread sticks.

Daniel took the basket and he and Betty took a seat at a cozy table near the back. A waitress brought them their drinks and the two began to munch on the bread sticks.

" So, I was thinking maybe we could take a trip together this summer." Daniel said as they ate.

" Yeah ,that would be nice, after I finish my new book. " Betty said then took a sip of her lemonade.

The couple had gone on mini weekend getaways ,but ,because of their busy schedules and Betty's book tours ,they hadn't had time to go on an extended vacation. A few minutes later a waitress arrived with their pizza and they enjoyed a nice lunch together before heading back to finish up the work day.

* * *

_**Later that night**_

Betty and Daniel drove into the driveway of Hilda and Santos' house. For the past year and a half, at least once a month ,they would all get together and have dinner as a family, the dinner was alternated between houses and today's was at Hilda's. Hilda had opened a successful beauty shop that enabled her to buy a house the year before. Daniel had become like a son to Ignacio and he was also close to Santos and Justin too. Daniel would get together with Santos to watch sports and play basketball etc and sometimes Justin would tear himself away from his fashion shows to tag along with his dad and adoptive uncle of sorts.

They walked up to the door, Daniel carrying a bottle of wine , and Betty carrying a dish with flan. They knocked and Hilda answered the door, a baby girl on her hip.

" Betty, Daniel come in." Hilda said ,motioning for them to enter.

" Hey Hilda, oh my god look at Nadia, shes gotten so big. " Betty said referring to Hilda's six month old daughter. She kissed her sister on the cheek, touched the baby's head and she and Daniel walked into the house.

" I know just wait till she starts walking ,this ones gonna keep me on my toes." Hilda said as she closed the front door.

"I bet , if shes anything like her mother." Ignacio said walking into the room.

" Papi!" Betty said hugging her father.

He had recently gotten remarried to a women named Maia , who he had met at his citizen ceremony a year prior . They had gone on a month cruise for their honeymoon , so she was surprised to see him back.

"Betty, I missed you,mija!"Ignacio said happy to see his youngest.

"Me too, wow has it been a month already , I thought you wouldn't be back for another week or two?" Betty said surprised to see him so soon.

" We decided to come back early." Ignacio explained

"Why?" Betty asked curious

" Your father missed you guys and we were both getting tired of the ship."Maia said walking into the room.

Betty walked over and hugged the Brazilian women. She immediately liked Maia when they first met , she made her father happy and in her book that was enough, of course the fact that Maia sincerely loved her father and got along with the whole family , made it easier to accept her into the family. Maia would never replace her mother but Betty had developed a daughterly respect for the woman and Maia a motherly one for Betty.

" Dinner's ready, shall we all go into the dinning room." Santos said suddenly appearing.

They all followed Santos into the dinning room where the table was beautifully decorated with candles and flowers and filled with enchilada's ,tamales , rice and beans as well as taco's carne asada and other small Mexican dishes that were her favorites .

" Wow, Santo's you went all out. "Betty said awing at all the food .

" I wanted it to be special..."Daniel said .

"Special..."Betty said confused. Then realization began to dawn on her as Daniel got down on one knee before her.

"Oh my God!"Betty said shocked. Daniel took her hand and began to speak.

" I love you Betty Suarez , I love your laugh your smile, the way you know when ,and what the right thing is to say, no matter what the situation, your kind , loving , beautiful inside and out and I want to spend the rest of my life making you laugh, putting a smile on your face and loving you with all my heart...will you marry me!"Daniel said.

He then opened a small jewelery box to show a simple ,but elegant ,diamond ring. Betty couldn't believe it, she loved Daniel so much and didn't have to think about it , because she knew her answer right away from the moment he got on one knee.

"Yes...Yes, Daniel I'll marry you!" Betty said looking lovingly at him.

Daniel slid the ring onto her finger then got up and held her in his arms. They shared a sweet romantic kiss , then everyone clapped and congratulated the couple. They all shared a toast to the newly engaged couple and sat down to eat . Betty couldn't help but grin through out dinner, she was going to marry the love of her life , her best friend ,he was going to be her husband and she his wife, for better or worse.

* * *

**A/n: **_Thats the prologue , please review and let me know what you think , suggestions are always welcome and as always please no flames I love constructive criticism but flames are just hurtful I would never flame your work so please don't flame mine. I'll have the first chapter up this weekend or early next week, thanks for reading._

**- Pessi Rom**


	2. One

**A/N:**_Heres the first chapter, enjoy_

_-Pessi Rom  
_

**Thanks to :**abovetherim and didi6 for reviewing the prologue,I appreciate it.

**Chapter: One **_  
_

"Thanks again, Santos, for help sitting this up." Daniel said to Santos after they'd finished eating.

" No problem man, I made sure not to tell Hilda till today, otherwise she might have spoiled the surprise."Santos said laughing. Hilda then walked into the room, having heard her name while in the other room.

"Were you two talking about me?" She said walking over and slipping her arm around her husbands back.

" Course not babe." Santos said playing innocent.

"You better not have!" Hilda said playfully but with attitude.

"Can I talk to Daniel alone for a minute?" Hilda asked suddenly getting serious.

"I'll go check on Nadia upstairs."Santos said walking away to leave them to talk.

"So what did you want to talk to me about ..." Daniel asked a little nervous

" I just wanted to say, that if you break my baby sisters heart I'll kick your a&&, got it !"Hilda said shaking her finger with attitude at Daniel.

"Y-yeah..."Daniel said a little bit scared of Hilda at that moment.

"Good!"After Hilda said that Betty walked into the room.

" What are you two talking about?" Betty asked slipping her hand through Daniels.

"Oh, nothing , I was just telling Daniel about the wedding planner me and Santos used for our wedding." Hilda said.

"Thanks, but I don't think we need a wedding planner, I want a small wedding." Betty said.

"You do ?"Daniel said surprised.

"Yeah, you don't" Betty said realizing they hadn't ever really talked details , just that when the time was right in their relationship, they would get married.

"No thats fine, I just thought most woman wanted big weddings."Daniel explained.

"Well, I'm not like most woman..." Betty said smiling.

" Which is one of the reason why I love you. "Daniel said , then the two shared a quick kiss .

" Aww, you two are so cute, small or not I'm gonna help you plan, after all you did for my wedding I owe you that much."

"Thanks , Hilda." Betty said hugging her big sister. Ignacio and Maia walked in from the kitchen looking pretty tired.

"We're gonna head home now, congratulations mija" Ignacio said hugging Betty and shaking Daniels hand.

" Thanks Papi, you knew didn't you, that Daniel was gonna propose, that's why you came back early isn't it? "Betty said putting two and two together.

" Yeah, Daniel called to ask me , about a week ago." Ignacio explained.

" So you were talking to my Dad that day when you were being so secretive on the phone."Betty said realization coming upon her.

"Guilty as charged ...is it ok that I asked him first?" Daniel said tone going from playful to serious.

"I think it's sweet...would you still have proposed ,if he said no?" Betty asked.

"Of course!" Daniel said.

"Good."Betty said flashing her fiancee a smile.

" I wouldn't have said no, mija."Ignacio said.

"I know Papi, I was just testing him." Betty said.

"I passed, right ? " Daniel said. Betty didn't answer but kissed him.

" I'll take that as a yes." Daniel said after she broke the kiss. Ignacio yawned and grabbed his coat.

" Goodnight mija, Daniel." Ignacio said

"Night Papi, Maia."

"Night Betty, Daniel. Hilda I'll see you tomorrow at the shop. " Maia said . She helped Hilda at the shop twice a week, the other days she worked at Ignacio's small Mexican cafe .

"Bye. " Hilda said.

" We should be going too, early meetings, Thanks for dinner" Daniel said grabbing his coat.

"Night, Santos , Hilda I'll call you tomorrow." Betty said referring to their sisterly daily phone calls. She and Daniel walked to his car and after Daniel unlocked her door she hugged him.

"Thank you... " Betty said holding him tight.

"What for " Daniel asked confused.

"For knowing I'd want my family at my proposal." Betty explained.

" I couldn't think of anything else that could make it more special for you." Daniel said looking lovingly at his fiancee.

" I love you..." Betty said smiling at him.

"Love you too, Bee" Daniel said . They kissed then got into the car, driving back to their condo.

* * *

_Next day_

Betty walked into Christina's office grinning ear to ear.

" What are you so giddy about?" Christian asked ,Betty stuck out her hand .

" Bloody hell , Daniel proposed!"

"Yep." Betty said and the two started jumping up and down and screaming.

"Wow , never thought I'd do that." Betty said after they calmed down.

" Me either but its so exciting!"Christina said.

" You should have seen , Daniel's proposal was so sweet." Betty said describing the proposal in detail to Christina .

" Aww, I'm so happy for you Bet-ty,have you started planning?" Christina asked.

" No, we just got engaged , but there's something I want to ask you , well two things, that pertain to the wedding."Betty said.

" Ask away." Christina said.

" Christina, will you design my dress and be my maid of honor" Betty asked.

" I'd be honored. " Christina said hugging Betty.

" Well I better get back to work, I have a few ideas, for the dress, we can go over at lunch" Betty said.

" No lunch with Daniel today?" Christina asked knowing the couple always ate lunch together.

" Nope, hes got meetings all day with advertisers, but we're having dinner together later." Betty said

" K, see you later" Christina said . Betty walked out of Christina's office and toward her own and before she entered her office, Jennifer approached her.

"You got a delivery, I put it on your desk. " Her assistant said.

" K, thanks " Betty said wondering what it was.

She walked into her office and saw a bouquet of flowers on her desk, she immediately thought it was Daniel since he was always randomly sending her flowers attached with a romantic note. She searched the flowers for the card and found it. She wasn't surprised to see it was from Daniel. She read the card which said ,_"I love you and I'm happy you said yes, I can't wait to marry you."_. A smile came on her face as she read the message. She couldn't wait to marry him either.

* * *

**A/n:** _I hope you are liking this new version so far, let me know what you'd like to see ,in regards to certain wedding planning aspects or guest you would like to see, I haven't been a part of any weddings and I've only been to a few so I'm going by what little I know . thanks for reading, reviews would be greatly appreciated. This is the last update for the year,I have some chapters already written so I will be updating right after the holidays are over. I wish you all Merry Christmas and a Happy New year.  
_

-**Pessi Rom**


	3. Two

**A/N:**_ With the new years comes new chapters. Happy New Year to you all and enjoy the new chapter._

_-Pessi Rom_

**Thanks to :** abovetherim , ModeDreamTeam and didi6 for reviewing the previous chapter I hope you enjoy the new one.

**Chapter :**_ two_

Daniel sat in his third meeting of the day, with an advertiser who wanted his new soft drink to appear in one of Daniel's new sports magazines.

" So you see according to these figures..."

Daniel started to space out as the advertiser's voice droned on. His thoughts moved to Betty and their dinner plans later , then the thoughts moved past dinner . His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a sound.

" Ahem!"

" Oh sorry, thank you for your time , I'll get back to you with my decision" Daniel said to the sales rep.

" But, I'm not done..."The ad guy said, but , Daniel had already ushered him out of the conference room and shut the door. Daniel than walked to his office and pressed a button on his phone.

" Kira, can you move my next meeting forward an hour , I need a break." Daniel said to his assistant.

"No problem , Mr. Winters." Kira said

"Thanks..."Daniel said collapsing into his chair.

He sighed overwhelmed and looked over at the picture of Betty he kept on his desk. He smiled and decided to pay her a visit . He walked over to her office and walked in to see his fiancee typing furiously on her computer, not noticing Daniel walk in.

" I see you got my flowers." Daniel said.

"Daniel!" Betty said startled when she heard his voice.

" Sorry to scare you, I missed you." He said walking over to her desk and giving her a quick kiss hello.

" I love the flowers, thank you, but, aren't you supposed to be in a meeting?" Betty asked confused, but, happy to see him.

" Couldn't take the boring presentations so I decided to take a break and see what my beautiful fiancee was doing." Daniel explained.

"When did you get so sweet?" Betty said smiling at him.

"When I met you." Daniel said moving a strand of her hair from her face. She leaned up and kissed him , smiling when they broke the kiss.

"I guess I should be sweet more often, if your going to kiss me like that." Daniel said with a smirk, making Betty playfully slap him.

"How has your morning been?" Daniel asked

"Busy, after my meeting with my publisher ,I asked Christina to be my maid of honor and and make my wedding dress and she said yes." Betty said.

"That's great, so when do you want to tell everyone else we're engaged." Daniel said excited to tell the rest of their employee's and coworkers.

"We can do it at tomorrow's staff meeting." Betty suggested.

"Sounds good to me, I should probably get back to work,I'll see you tonight." He said kissing her then walking out.

Betty smiled at him then went back to working on her book. Who would of thought she'd be a published authoress and engaged to a man who had gone from being her boss ,to her best friend, boyfriend and now fiancee. Life couldn't be any better than this, she couldn't help but wonder, as she thought about the wedding, about Daniels past, specifically his family. As if she were psychic a news flash, on her computer, caught her eye.

_"Bradford Meade released from prison, after real killer is found."_

Betty gasped as she read the headline, she couldn't believe it, especially since Bradford had pleaded guilty. What would it mean for Daniel who had spent the last two and a half years building a new name , and a new life , for himself.

She wanted to go to him and tell him before he heard it from someone else or on a news report, but he would be out of the office for the rest of his meetings, with his phone turned off. She hoped somehow the news wouldn't get to him , before she could gently tell him about his father's release. And whether he decided to contact his father, or not, she would be with him the whole way._  
_

* * *

A/n: Thanks for reading , as you can tell from this chapter there will be a little bit of drama, but there will also be lots of Detty fluffiness . I'll have another chapter posted early to mid next week , let me know your thoughts etc by reviewing, thanks for reading.

- Pessi Rom


	4. Three

**A/n :** _Heres chapter three , its roughly the same valentine chapter as the first version of this story, but , without the angst and with a few new details added._

**Thanks to :**_ UzuNamikaze, Elli Mac08 , didi ,Manu4380 _ _and _Goshikku Seirei _for reviewing the previous chapter, I appreciate it and hope you enjoy the new chapter._

**Chapter :** _Three_

Betty woke up and stretched, she expected to find Daniel next to her , but the his side of the bed was empty. She thought back to when they'd heard the news about Bradford's exoneration and release from prison.

When she had broken the news to him about his father ,his reaction had surprised her. He had stood there silent as if in shock and then he had said that they'd be late for their dinner reservations, if they didn't leave now. It was as if she hadn't just told him that his father , who he had spent a month trying to get people to believe was not a murderer , but in the end had to come to terms with it when his father pleaded guilty, had just been released for said murder, after new evidence exonerating him and convicting the real murder, was found.

A month had passed and he hadn't mentioned a thing, it was as if he was in denial, and he was distant at times which worried Betty. She had been giving him space and hoped he'd be able to open up to her soon. Or at least see someone so he could talk about it , if he couldn't talk to her, or didn't want to worry her.

"Daniel!"

she called out worried, she glanced at the clock and became even more worried because it was too early for her fiancee to be up and out of bed. Suddenly Daniel entered the room carrying a breakfast tray filled with her favorite breakfast food.

"Happy Valentines Day Betty!"

He said walking toward her and setting the tray on the bed , before passionately kissing the love of his life. They broke apart and Betty smiled at him glad to see him in a good mood.

"I love you ..." She said breaking the kiss and caressing his face.

"I love you too Betty , enjoy your breakfast ,I have meetings in Philidelphia till three thirty,I'll have a car pick you up at six so we can have dinner , so I'll see you then." Daniel said.

"Yeah, drive safe." Betty said giving him a quick kiss, then Daniel walked toward the door to leave their bedroom then turned back and walked over to Betty kissing her passionately.

"What was that for ?"Betty said smiling her lips still tingling from their kiss.

" To hold me over ,since I won't be seeing you till dinner." He said smiling and bending down to kiss her.

She pulled him onto the bed and he rolled on top of her kissing her lips , neck and letting his hands wander . Before things got too hot and heavy Betty tried to pull herself up .

"Daniel...mmm..we can't..your going to be late, and so will I, I'm meeting my editor in thirty minutes." Betty said reluctantly.

"I've got fifteen..." He said continuing his kissing maneuvers on her upper body .

"Daniel..." Betty pleaded.

"Ok, one...last...kiss..."Daniel said kissing her at each pause before kissing her quickly on the mouth.

He then got up and headed out the door. Betty loved how just his kisses could make her melt ,he was just so irresistable and he was all her's. She finished her breakfast and quickly took a cold shower before heading to the meeting with her editor.

* * *

_**Later that night**_

Betty grabbed her purse , after changing in the restroom ,and made her way to the elevator and down to the first floor where a car was waiting for her. The driver opened the door and Betty got inside where she found a bouquet of her favorite flowers on the seat , attached with a sweet note from Daniel.

She asked the driver where they were going and he said , Daniel wanted it to be a surprise. She sat back and waited for them to arrive at their destination. Fifteen minutes later the car stopped signaling they'd arrive. The driver opened the door to reveal her and Daniels condo was puzzled until the driver handed her a card from Daniel before getting back into the car. She opened the card and read it outloud.

_"Happy Valentines Day Betty , go up to the roof for your surprise."_ Betty smiled at his creativeness .

She said hello to the doorman before heading to the highest floor. She went through the door that led to the roof and saw that the roof had been decorated with lights a small table set for two with wine classes and candles and a violin player playing their song as she walked over. Then Daniel appeared in a nice but not too formal suit .

"Daniel...this is beautiful."She said walking over and greeting him hello.

"I thought we'd do something different this year. " He said pulling out the chair for Betty.

She sat down and a waiter came forward with their meals, another of Betty's favorite dishes . They sat and ate and laughed , with I love yous spoken several times . As the violin player continued to play romantic music . They both finished and as the air started to cool ,Betty whispered seductively in his ear.

"Let's go inside ."

Daniel dismissed the waiter and violin player and the two practically flew down the steps to the elevator that would take them to their condo. Once inside the unfulfilled passion from that morning was released as the two made love, the stress of wedding planning and his father's release forgotten, at least for that moment or should I say all that night.

* * *

**A/N: **_Hope you liked the chapter, I'll try to have the next chapter up,which I will start working on after I've updated my other in progress detty's, next week. thanks for reading, a review and or constructive criticsm would be appreciated._

**-Pessi Rom**

* * *


	5. Four

**A/n : **Sorry for the lack of update but I had some things going on and then because of school I had to cut down to updating only one of my Detty's, but I am currently on spring break , and soon my semester will be over and I will be able to update regularly, enjoy the new chapter .

**Thanks to :**Historianic , UzuNamikaze , abovetherim and didi6_ for reviewing the previous chapter, I appreciate it and hope you enjoy the new chapter._

**-Pessi Rom**_  
_

**Chapter :** _Four_

Betty closed her laptop and grabbed her purse. She was running late for a fitting with Christina. She had gotten absorbed into the new chapter for her new book, making her lose track of time. Daniel and her had settled on a date and had decided to get married August 16th 2009, which was five months away. Two more months had passed since Bradford was exonerated and released from prison , and Daniel still wasn't ready to talk about it, which worried Betty. She would catch him starring off as if in deep thought, but when she'd asked what was wrong he would act like nothing was wrong or change the subject.

She broke away from her thoughts, when she arrived at Christina's home studio,which she had opened a year ago. Christina had switched to writing part time, so she could open and focus on her own fashion studio, it was still small ,but she was gaining new clients everyday. She knocked on the door and heard a Scottish voice say,"Come in". She opened the door and walked inside, Christina was standing next to a mannequin working on Betty's dress.

"Wow, Christina, did you do all that in just a week." Betty asked looking at the changes and additions to the dress, since she last saw it.

"Yep, I got inspired, what do you think of this design on the hem." Christina asked pointing to bottom of the dress.

"It's perfect, sorry I'm late , I got inspired too , I wrote two new chapters for 'Heartless'." Betty said referring to her newest book in progress.

"It's ok, you're my only client for today, plus I can't wait to read your new book." Christina said.

" I can't wait to be done with the writing processing, I love writing, but it's a long process, before its published." Betty said as she admired her dress.

"So I just need to take a few more measurements then I want to see how it looks,so I can make any other adjustments." Christina said .

"Sounds good." Betty said stripping down to her undergarments, then taking the unfinished dress from Christina.

Christina, pinned a few things together and took some measurements. They'd spent a month working on sketches and different ideas and finally settled an a simple but elegant design. They'd picked out the material and Christina had started working on it a few weeks prior and so far things were coming along nicely. Christina finished her measurements and Betty changed back into her regular clothes.

"I'll add the changes later, so how are things with Daniel, has he talked about it yet." Christina asked noticing her best friend seemed to have something on her mind.

"No, he acts like everything's ok, but I can tell somethings troubling him, I just wish he'd let me in." Betty said sipping a cup of coffee Christina had handed to her.

"I'm sure he'll let you in, when he's ready, he thought he left everything from his old life behind, now that Bradford's out, he's probably afraid he'll get sucked back in." Christina said.

"I know, and I get that, but I hate seeing him so torn, and not being able to do something to help him, when he hurts I hurt too." Betty explained.

"You just have to be patient with him, just let him know you're there for him and you love him and that when hes ready to talk, you're here to listen." Christina said.

"You're right. I should get back to WPB, I have an article due later today." Betty said, referring to the Wayne Publications building, after she finished her coffee.

"Don't worry Bet-ty, everything will be fine." Christina said giving Betty a hug.

"I know, thanks for listening and for making my dress." Betty said.

"You're welcome Bet-ty, that's what friends are for." Christina said as she walked Betty to the door.

* * *

Betty finished typing up the last sentence in her article for LWM, a Latin woman's magazine run on the third floor. She looked it over twice then saved it in her email before printing a hard copy. As she went to retrieve the article from her printer Daniel walked into the room.

"Hey." Betty said flashing him one of her smiles. He had a couple of meetings so they hadn't seen each other much during the day.

"Hey, I was thinking we could stay in tonight for dinner, I could make chicken Alfredo." Daniel said smiling at her.

"That sounds wonderful, let me just pack up my laptop." Betty said giving him a quick peck on the lips, before gathering her things.

She turned off ,and packed up her laptop, then grabbed her purse before walking out of her office, with Daniel, her left hand intertwined with his right.

They arrived at their condo ten minutes later and after both changing into some comfortable clothes Daniel started cooking the chicken Alfredo , while Betty baked some muffins for desert and made a salad. An hour later the food and desert was ready and the couple sat down together for a romantic candle lit dinner. After they finished eating , they cleaned up then cuddled up on the couch in the living room.

Daniel stroked Betty's hair as she snuggled against him. She loved moments like this with him, where they could just relax in each others company without worrying about work, or preparing for their wedding, but just enjoying each other in comfortable silence.

"I've been thinking.."Daniel said suddenly break the silence.

"About what?" Betty asked noticing her fiancee's serious expression.

"My Dad...he sent me a letter." Daniel said.

"Really, when?" Betty asked glad that he was finally opening up.

"A week after they released him, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I needed to figure out what I was going to do." Daniel said.

"It's ok, I understand." Betty said trying to hide the fact that she was a little hurt that he was telling her almost three months, after he received the letter.

"It just took me by surprise, him getting out and all, I know I've been shutting you out and I'm really sorry." Daniel said running his hand through his hair.

Betty took his hands in hers and squeezed them as she looked lovingly in his eyes. She could tell keeping that secret from her had been hurting him.

"It's alright Daniel, I remember how hard it was for you, when you left that life behind. What did the letter say?" Betty asked.

"I've been carrying it around since he sent it, but ,I haven't been able to open it, would you do it?" Daniel said pulling out a worn looking unopened envelope.

"Are you sure you don't want to open it yourself?" Betty asked thinking it would help him if he opened it.

" I guess...I'm kinda scared of whats inside." Daniel nervously admitted.

" Why don't we read it together, whatever he had to say in the letter doesn't matter, because I'm here with you, always."Betty said gently touching his face.

"I knew there was a reason I was marrying you." Daniel said flashing her, his first real, playful, smile in awhile.

"You ready?" Betty asked grabbing a letter opener off of the table.

"I think so." Daniel said.

Betty used the letter opener and pulled out the letter ,unfolding it and reading it out loud as Daniel followed along silently.

_Dear, Son  
_

_I'm sure by now you know that I have been released from prison and cleared from all charges. Even though we have not spoken in almost three years I have been keeping myself informed about your life. You may have started over and changed your name, but Meade or not, you will always be my son. I know that I was not the greatest father to you and that I made many mistakes, that I wish I could take back. I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness, or a second chance,but I'm asking for one anyone. I know I can never fully make up for everything that happened, but I would like to try. I've included my phone number and my current address below, if and when your ready to talk to me, you may contact me there._

_Your Father, Bradford Meade_

After they both finished reading the letter, they both remained silent for about ten minutes, neither knowing what to say about the letter or to each other.

"Are you ok, what are you thinking?" Betty finally said seeing that he was lost in his head and wasn't going to speak first.

"Um, I dunno, what should I do?" Daniel said looking at bed, when it came to tough situations she always seemed to be able to help find a solution.

"I can't answer that,it has to be your decision, what do you want to do?" Betty asked him knowing only he could make the choice to see or not see his dad.

"I don't know, on one hand he's my father,but, I left that all behind I'm not a Meade anymore, that isn't my life anymore." Daniel said.

"I know honey,but he's still your father, talking to him once wont make you a Meade again,you'll still be Daniel Winters,editor and chief of WPB, and my handsome fiancee, nothing about this life you've built, we've built, is gonna change if you reconnect with your father." Betty giving him a reassuring smile.

"You're right, it wont make me who I used to be...I'll call him tomorrow." Daniel said still looking a little worried.

"I love you. It's going to be ok." Betty said looking into his eyes.

"I know. I love you too." Daniel said then kissed her.

* * *

**A/N: **_So that's it for now, I wrote this in a couple of hours , I'm really proud of myself, because this is my third update in one weekend. The next chapter will be Daniel's meeting with his Dad. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'll try to update again before the end of the week, then there will probably be another hiatus until school gets out because I'm nearing the end of my semester. for those who read my Detty "Believe when I say you're beautiful" I will probably be updating that this week as well_. Thanks for reading and as always a review/constructive criticism is always welcomed and appreciated.

-Pessi Rom

* * *


	6. Five

**A/n : **_Sorry for not updating for awhile, I'm sure you've notice the increase of my stories, I just kept on getting inspired, which wasn't so good for my other stories,but I'm done neglecting this one and will be updating weekly,enjoy the new chapter._

**Thanks to :** AndromedaAiken, Historianic and didi6 for reviewing the previous chapter, I appreciate it and hope you enjoy the new one.

**-Pessi Rom**_  
_

**Chapter :** _Five_

"Are you sure you want to do this alone?" Betty asked Daniel.

"Yeah, It would be better if I met with him alone, find out what he wants from me." Daniel said.

A week had passed since Daniel told Betty about the letter from his father, and they had read it together. Daniel had taken a few days to think about what he should do . He'd gotten advice from his close friends and his soon to be in laws,but ultimately the decision, to see his father, was his. And he'd decided to meet with his father, to find out what he wanted. He'd told his father that he would listen to what he had to say,but that he had no intention of returning to his old life , or his old name.

"Are you sure, I can still go with you, I can move my meeting with my editor." Betty said wanting to support him .

"I know you're worried, and I love you for that,but I'll be alright, he wouldn't hurt me, I'm the only family he has left." Daniel said.

"But ,you think he might hurt me?" Betty said.

"I didn't say that..." Daniel said.

"You didn't have to, I can take care of myself,Daniel. I don't need you to protect me." Betty said.

"I know that Betty, you're the strongest woman I know. But, I never want to hurt you , or see you hurt ,because of my family,ever again,I love you, you mean everything to me." Daniel said pulling her hands into his.

"I know, I love you too. And if you really feel you should do this alone, then I respect that. But know, if you change your mind, I'm here for you." Betty said.

"Thank, you." Daniel said then kissed her.

"Call me, when your done,ok." Betty said hugging him, then getting into their town car.

"I will, I love you." Daniel said, then walked into the building, where he was meeting his father at.

* * *

**Palace Hotel** **Lobby**

"Can I help you?" The concierge said.

"I'm Daniel Winters, I'm here to see Bradford Meade." Daniel said nervously shifting his feet.

"Hes been expecting you, take the elevator on your left to the sixth floor." The concierge said.

"Thanks." Daniel said, then followed the concierge's directions.

He entered the elevator and nervously tapped his foot as the elevator ascended. He glanced at the top of the elevator ,where the number display went from L to one, then two, three, then four, all the way to six . He took in a deep breath, then let it out, as he exited the elevator. As soon as he stepped out of the elevator and into the condo, he heard a familiar voice.

"Hello Daniel." Bradford said approaching him.

"Dad." Daniel said, trying to keep his nerves.

"How are you son?" Bradford asked.

"Can we skip the pleasantries, why did you want to see me." Daniel asked, wanting to get straight to the point.

" Would you like a drink?" Bradford asked walking toward a medium sized living room.

"No, thanks, I have to work today." Daniel said. Bradford walked over to the bar and poured him self a drink.

" Have a seat Daniel." Bradford said motioning to a chair.

"I'd rather stand." Daniel said. Bradford sighed, took a swig of his drink then looked straight at Daniel.

" I hear, you're getting married." Bradford said.

"Don't bring her into, whatever, this is." Daniel said practically through clenched teeth.

"Despite what you think, Daniel, I have no ulterior motives here, your my son , I care about you." Bradford said.

" Since when, all my life you were never really there for us, not for me, and especially not for Mom, not to mention, what your actions turned Alex into. She shattered my life,but I put it back together, by myself and then with Betty. If you want your son, I've got news for ya, Daniel Meade doesn't exist,not anymore, and he sure as hell isn't coming back." Daniel said letting it all out.

"I understand that, really I do, I promise, that's not what I want from you." Bradford said.

"Then what,_ do_ you want?" Daniel asked.

"I just want to be a part of your life , I'm not asking for Daniel Meade to come back, I want to get to know the man that is, Daniel Winters." Bradford said.

"What if, hes not ready for you to be a part of his life." Daniel said.

"Then, I'll wait till he is. I know I wasn't the best father, but I want to try to make it up to you." Bradford said walking over to Daniel.

"Let me think about it." Daniel said.

"I'm hosting a dinner two days from now, I would love it if you and Betty would come." Bradford said handing Daniel an invitation.

"I'll have to think about that too." Daniel said.

"I understand,I know you have to get back to work, I hope to see you again soon." Bradford said.

"Yes, I do have to get back." Daniel said not acknowledging the rest of what Bradford had to say.

"Goodbye Daniel." Bradford said.

Daniel just nodded then entered the elevator, he frustratingly ran his hand through his hair as he thought about what his father had said, then he took out his cell phone, he pressed speedial number two, Betty's cell, then pressed talk.

* * *

**A/N: **_ Thanks for reading, when I decided to revamp this story, I was aiming for a less angsty story,but it seems like its heading in that direction anyway, I'm not sure how I want to develop this Bradford thing, I could go in one of two directions, one, Bradford is sincere in wanting to know Daniel, or two, Bradford has ulterior motives, let me know which one you'd rather see, cause I've got ideas that could lean either way, thanks again for reading and as always a review/constructive criticism is always welcomed and appreciated._

**-Pessi Rom**

* * *


	7. Six

**A/n : **_Sorry for not updating for awhile again,but I got really sick and wasn't feeling up for anything but sleeping,I'm better now, and with the advice of you my readers have made my decision of which way to go with the Bradford part of the storyline, I hope you like it._

**Thanks to :** _UzuNamikaze, didi6 and Historianic for reviewing the previous chapter, I appreciate it and hope you enjoy the new one._

**-Pessi Rom**_  
_

**Chapter :** _Six_

"You ready to go." Betty said walking up to Daniel as he stood looking into the mirror in their bedroom.

"Yeah, I just need to fix my tie." Daniel said.

"This is the third time you've fixed it. We don't have to go, its not too late to change your mind." Betty said.

"Wow,you look beautiful." Daniel said taking in her appearance. She was wearing a formal yet elegant black dressed that hugged all the right curves, it was a Christina original, a birthday present for Betty a few months prior.

"Thank you. And you're avoiding the subject." Betty said knowing exactly what he was doing.

" I still want to go..I guess I'm a little nervous." Daniel said as he fixed his tie.

"I know...I am too." Betty said.

"I know why I'm nervous, why are you?" Daniel asked turning to face Betty.

"I dunno,maybe because it's Bradford Meade, and I remember him being very intimidating." Betty confessed.

"Yeah, but so can you, you're Betty Suarez, a force to be reckoned with." Daniel said with a smirk.

"I'm not sure whether to take that as a compliment or an insult , but thanks." Betty said slightly smiling at him.

"Ok, I'm ready." Daniel said grabbing his coat in one hand and entwining his other with Betty's.

* * *

Two days had passed and they were on there way to the Palace hotel, where Bradford would be hosting the dinner, he'd invited Daniel to, when he'd gone to meet with his estranged father. Daniel was hesitant at first,but when he'd talked it over with Betty, she'd convinced him that it wouldn't hurt for him to go to one little dinner party. She pointed out that it would be a chance for him to show his father that he was doing just fine on his own and with Betty at his side.

They arrived at the Palace hotel fifteen minutes later and Daniel helped Betty out of the town car. They were immediately hit by quick flashes of light, presumably the paparazzi. They had been all over Bradford's release and Alexis' arrest in connection with Faye Summer's murder. Daniel definitely didn't miss this, with his new identity, he was able to run things ,while staying out of the spotlight.

"Is that Daniel Meade." One of the reporters yelled out.

"Come on." Daniel said grabbing Betty's hand and running quickly into the hotel,before any other reporters could recognize him.

"You ok." Betty asked once they were inside.

"Yeah, I hope that's the last time someone calls me that tonight." Daniel said shrugging it off.

They continued walking and were shown into one of the rooms located in the hotel for private party's. There was a hostess at the doorway with a list.

"Names please." He said as they walked up to him.

"Daniel Winters." Daniel said.

"Betty Suarez." Betty said. The man checked the list then motioned for them to enter the room.

"This is a bigger party then I thought, no wonder the paparazzi are here." Betty said once they walked into the room.

They were in a large room and there was literally hundreds of people mingling as well as sitting in medium sized tables, there was a stage and a live band playing music and a banner stretched overhead that said Meade enterprises. From the invitation, they'd assumed it was going to be a medium dinner with some close friends of Bradford, which would have been shocking enough given his former status as a convicted criminal, murder at that.

They spotted Bradford a couple feet away talking to two older gentleman, who Betty recognized as one of the top businessman in New York City. Bradford saw them too and excused himself before walking over to Betty and Daniel.

"Daniel, Betty, I'm glad you could come. You look lovely Betty." Bradford said taking in her appearance as he approached them.

"Thank you." Betty said feeling a little uncomfortable, especially since the reason she was hired those years ago as Daniel's assistant was because Bradford didn't think Daniel would become attracted to her, like he did with all of his previous assistants.

"You said you were hosting a dinner, this seems more like an investment dinner party." Daniel said a frown clearly shown on his face.

"Still doubting my motives, I see." Bradford said.

"You have yet to give me a reason, not to." Daniel said, still wearing the frown.

"I just thought that you and your fiancee would enjoy a nice evening. There's no pressure to invest, I'll admit I wanted you to see what I've been up to since I was set free from prison. Is it so wrong to want to spend time with my son, show him what I'm accomplishing?" Bradford said.

" Can you excuse us for a second." Betty said taking Daniel's hand and walking away from Bradford.

"Of course." Bradford said flashing them an understanding smile.

"Daniel, maybe you should just give him a chance. If he tries to pull anything, we'll just leave." Betty said.

"You're right. We've both been really busy with work and with the wedding, we deserve a nice dinner." Daniel said. He gave Betty a quick kiss then they walked back over to Bradford who was standing exactly where they had left him.

"Everything alright?" Bradford asked as they approached him.

"Yeah, so where should we sit." Betty said her arm looped with Daniel's.

"I've reserved you a place at my table over there, I just need to say hell to a few other people, then once everyone's seated dinner will be served."Bradford said than walked away, after pointing them towards one of the tables.

Daniel and Betty walked over and took their seats. There were two other couples seated at the table, and two other reserved empty seats. The first couple an older gentlemen ,a few years younger than Bradford, and his wife turned to speak to Daniel and Betty as they sat down.

"You must be Daniel, I'm Maureen Gables, I remember hearing about you back when Bradford was running things, then you sorta disappeared after everything fell apart and now here you are again out of the blue." Maureen said.

"Maureen, don't be rude." Her husband said.

"I'm not Charles, I'm just curious." Maureen said glaring at her husband.

"Don't mind her, shes always curious." Charles said which earned him another glare from his wife.

"No, its ok." Daniel said speaking for the first time since Maureen started talking.

"No its not, I didn't like your tone at all, your making it sound like he abandoned the company, when actually he was pushed out." Betty said defensively.

" Betty, really it's ok." Daniel said turning to her.

"You need to have a better hold on your woman, young man." Maureen said clearly insulted by Betty's defensive attitude.

"Excuse me, if you have something to say to me, then _say,_ it to _me_." Betty said getting a little angry.

"Is everything alright here." Bradford said coming over.

"Of course it is Bradford, we're just having a little friendly discussion." Maureen said changing her tone.

"Actually, we're leaving." Betty said standing up.

"Excuse us for a second." Daniel said then walked away from Betty.

"The nerve of that woman, who the hell does she think she is." Betty said pissed.

"I know, Bee, calm down, I'm ok, I don't care what she thinks of me, or anyone else in this room for that matter, you're the only one that does matter." Daniel said taking her hands in his.

"I know, its just when I think back to how everything went down, I get so mad, that I wanna scream." Betty said.

"Me too, we can leave if you want. But I don't think we should let that women have that satisfaction." Daniel said.

"Since when did you become the cool level headed one." Betty said smiling at him.

"I guess my fiancee is rubbing off on me." Daniel said with a smirk.

"I guess so. Come on we have a dinner calling us." Betty said with a smirk.

Then the two walked back over to the table and retook their seats, much to the dismay of Maureen who had a surprised look on her face, she had probably figured they wouldn't be coming back. Daniel nodded to Bradford that everything was fine and throughout the dinner not another peep was heard out of the mouth of Maureen, but Betty could feel a continuing glare from across the table, and it didn't bother her one bit.

* * *

**A/N: **_Thanks for reading.__So when I started writing this chapter I had one vague idea in mind then it kinda developed into a thing of its own, this party scene might not seem too relevant now, but a little hint about my writing, everything, even the little things have a role/ a place in the bigger picture of the plot and I've got allot of things in store while continuing to maintain the Detty fluff and romantic angst, thanks again for reading and as always a review/constructive criticism is always welcomed and appreciated, I will update for sure this time next week.  
_

**-Pessi Rom**


	8. Seven

**A/n: **_So I knows it been forever since I've updated, there were several reasons why, which I wont go into, but I'm trying to come back to all my WIP Detty's, and plan to finish them by the summer, with the exception of "Detty Family Moments ", which is a series of connected one shots,that will probably span Daniel's and Betty's entire marriage/family life. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I am on spring break and plan to use this time to update as many of my stories, at least once ,maybe twice. Anyway I hope y'all haven't lost interest in this story , and that you enjoy the new chapter._

**-Pessi . Rom**

**Thanks to :** _Princesakarlita411, AndromedaAiken, Historianic and didi6 for reviewing the previous chapter, I appreciate it. Also thanks to those that did not review, but have added me or this story to a favorite or alert list, I appreciate that as well._

**Chapter :** _Seven_

_May 2009 : 4 Months Before The Wedding._

"Betty, I'm back!" Daniel said walking through the front door of their condo.

"Hey you, welcome back,I missed you." Betty said walking over and kissing him hello.

"I missed you too." Daniel said as they walked down the hallway.

"How was Chicago?" Betty asked as she poured him a glass of wine.

"Good, the meetings went great,but I couldn't wait to come back home." Daniel said as he took a sip.

Daniel had flown to Chicago, where he had three days full of meeting and negotiations. He was in the process of expanding the Winters empire and had succeeded in acquiring the two publishing businesses in Chicago, that he was after. Betty would have gone with him,but on top of chapter deadlines for her new book, she had her weekly columns at WP, as well as an article for a magazine run out of another floor of the building. All of that plus stuff for the wedding, wouldn't have allowed her three days out of town.

"You arrived just in time, pasta's almost done." Betty said referring to the pot cooking on the stove.

"How about we skip dinner." Daniel said wrapping his arms around her, and kissing her neck.

"Daniel...I made this especially for you." Betty said.

"OK,we can eat dinner first, then your all mine, little lady." Daniel said with a smirk, then went to place his suitcase in their bedroom.

Betty smiled,then attended to the pasta, and the sausage meat sauce that was simmering on the stove. As she finished cooking the dinner, Daniel walked into the room, dressed and fresh out of the shower. She loved the way his hair looked, fresh out of the shower,it got sort of curly and spiked when it was wet ,and almost looked a dark brown color. Betty walked over and ran her hand through his hair.

"See something you like." Daniel said in a innuendos tone.

"Maybe...." Betty said in a sexy tone.

She then walked over to the kitchen cabinets and pulled out two plates,which she set on the counter.

"Need any help." Daniel asked.

"No,you just set your cute little butt down, I got this." Betty said.

"As you wish, my love." Daniel said and took a seat at their dining table.

Betty separated the pasta,which was a penne, on the two plates. She then poured the sauce over the pasta, then sprinkled a bit of pepper on top before walking over to the dinning table and placing one plate in front of Daniel and the other infront of her seat.

"Betty, this looks absolutely amazing, guess you finally took some tips from Santos and your dad." Daniel said which earned him a glare from his fiancee and future wife to be.

"Just kidding babe." Daniel said.

"You better be." Betty said with a serious tone,but Daniel knew she wasn't really upset.

They ate, making small talk about his business trip, and what he'd missed at WP, while he was gone. They finished up and Daniel cleared the table and loaded the dishes and wine glasses into the dishwasher. Betty settled on the couch, and waited for him to join her. Daniel wiped his hands dry then walked over to Betty, he extended his arm out to her.

"Shall we head up to bed now." Daniel said.

"Yes, I think we shall." Betty said standing up.

Daniel led her upstairs and though, they'd gone to their bedroom, they hadn't exactly gone asleep. At least, not until a few hours later.

* * *

**A/N:** _So I know its short,but I thought I'd give y'all a sweet fluffy chapter, before I delve back into the angst and the Bradford involved storyline, I hope to have the next chapter up sometime next week, thanks for reading and as always,__a review/constructive criticism is always welcomed and appreciated._

**-Pessi . Rom**_  
_


	9. Eight

**A/n:**_ So as I mentioned in the previous chapter,the angst resumes her, school is finally done which is why I haven't updated till now, and why I can update now, anywho you've waited long enough, so_ _enjoy the new chapter as the drama unfolds,mwahaha,lol._

**-Pessi . Rom**

**Disclaimer:** _Don't own anything except Wayne Publications and the last name"Winters",cause if I did UB wouldn't have ended, and if I did have to end it the series finale would of had a Detty kiss._

**Thanks to :** JackSam,UzuNamikaze and didi6_, I greatly appreciate all of your continuing reviewing support. Also thanks to those that did not review, but have added me or this story to a favorite or alert list, I appreciate that as well._

**Chapter :** _Eight_

Betty awoke,with the sun shining in her face. Today,just like every day of the week,today was going to be very busy. She had a meeting with her publisher, in an hour and a half, an article to write for WP_, _and a fitting appointment with Christina.

Despite the busy day ahead of her,Betty couldn't help but smile as she woke up. She had woken in t_he _arms of her best friend,and future husband, something she'd been without for three days,when he'd gone on his business trip. She turned in his arms to face him,when she felt him stir awake next to her.

"Good morning." Daniel said kissing her hello.

"Good morning." Betty said after they ended the kiss.

"I really missed you while I was gone. We should stay like this all day." Daniel said, as he gently moved his fingers up and down her arm and shoulder.

"It was only three days." Betty said with a smirk.

"Three days spent without the love of my life." Daniel said wearing a smirk of his own.

"That's sweet,but as good as that sounds,staying in bed with you,I've got a ton to do today. As a matter of fact ,so do you." Betty said then stretched before moving to get out of bed.

"Can't work wait an hour...or two." Daniel said seductively.

"No,cause its not just work stuff. We have very important fittings with Christina today. Her schedule is very busy , especially since she got that contract with Macy's,so you can't be late." Betty said walking over to her side of the closet to pick out her outfit for the day.

"That's today,what time?" Daniel asked getting out of their bed and walking over to where she stood. He wrapped his arms around her waist, from behind,and gently started to kiss her neck.

"Daniel...stop. Its at three,right after your quarterly financial meeting with Flyer." Betty said referring to one of the magazines run out of one of his other publishing companies.

"Right,and what do I have before that?" Daniel asked.

"Staff meeting at WP at 10:00, conference call at 11:00 to finalize things with the Chicago publishing company. Lunch with me at 12:00, another conference call, to that company in Madrid at 1:00 and your fitting with Christina at 2:30." Betty said all the while looking through the closet.

"Are you sure you're my fiancee cause you sound more like my assistant." Daniel said jokingly.

"You wish,cause I was the very best. I had to find out the rest of your schedule to figure out when to schedule your fitting. Also it seems you've forgotten my photographic memory. Are you sure you're my fiancee,cause he he would have remembered that."Betty said joking right back.

"Hey,of course I know that babe. I know every... single...inch...of you." Daniel said tenderly feeling her up at each pause.

"If you keep that up, we're both gonna be late." Betty said though enjoying his advances.

"I know,you're right,we'll just have to make the most of that hour lunch." Daniel said winking at her before heading over to his side of the closet and pulling out an outfit,which he placed on the bed before heading to the bathroom to take a shower.

Betty rolled her eyes and smiled. She laid her own clothes on the bed and headed to her bathroom to take a shower as well.

* * *

Daniel had just finished his conference call with the company in Madrid. The conference had gone very well, and they'd even finished early. Glancing at the clock,which read 1:45, he saw he had forty-five minutes before his fitting with Christina.

He decided to check in with Betty on the phone,since he had the down time,but just as he picked up his phone,it started to ring. He looked puzzled at the unknown number that flashed across the screen,but decided to answer the call anyway.

"Daniel Winters." Daniel said when he picked up the call.

"Hello Daniel its your father." Bradford said on the other side of the line.

"Why are you calling?" Daniel said somewhat rudely,he hadn't heard from his father since the dinner he'd invited him and Betty to.

"I was wondering if you could meet with me,there's something very important I'd like to discuss with you." Bradford said not phased by Daniel's rude tone.

"And why would I do that,I haven't heard from you in over two weeks." Daniel said.

"Yes,I have been very busy, and really would appreciate you meeting with me son." Bradford said with a small hint of softness in his voice.

"Ok,but only for a little bit,I've got an important meeting at 2:30." Daniel said referring to his tux fitting with Christina at her home studio.

"Thank, it shouldn't take long at all,you can meet me at this address..." Bradford said giving Daniel an address.

"Ok,I'll be right there." Daniel said then hung up.

Glancing at the clock,he knew he would be cutting it close,but he didn't intend to stay very long with his Father,so he figured he could still make it,since the address wasn't too far from Christina's place .

Daniel's town car dropped him off in front of a building in Manhattan. It was a medium sized hotel, he walked inside and went over to the bar/lounge area in the lobby. He spotted his father sitting on a stool a drink in front of him.

"Daniel,thank you for coming." Bradford said when Daniel approached him.

"So what was so important, you wanted to meet with me?" Daniel said taking a seat.

"I've got a proposition for you." Bradford said.

* * *

Betty had just walked off the elevator and started walking toward her office at WP. She was coming back to the office after her fitting with Christina. She would be spending the rest of the day working on things her editor had, corrected and suggested, for the current chapter of her book.

She was almost at her office, when her phone rang. She pulled her cell from her purse.

"Betty Suarez." She said answering the phone.

"Bet-ty it's Christina." Christina said in her strong Scottish accent.

"Christina,hey what's up?" Betty said as she entered her office.

"I was wondering if you spoke to Daniel,he's about twenty minutes late for our appointment and I haven't heard from him, I've only got another half an hour before my meeting with Macy's,if he doesn't show, I wont be able to wait for him." Christina said.

"No, I haven't seen him since lunch, I reminded him this morning, he should be there,I'll call him and get back to you. Thanks for calling." Betty said not believing that Daniel was so late.

"Ok, let me know by 3:15,because I'll be leaving soon after." Christina said.

"Ok,I will,bye." Betty said hanging up. She quickly dialed Daniel's cell,but It went straight, to voice mail, so she left him a message, before frustratingly hanging up. She wondered what he could possibly be doing that would make him miss the appointment.

It was one thing to be five minutes late, she expected that from her fiancee,but to be twenty minutes later, when he apparently had nothing else to do in his schedule, that was not acceptable. She really hoped he called her back, because he would have a lot to explain.

* * *

"Wow, all of this actually might work." Daniel said looking over the papers sprawled out on the table in front of him.

"I take it, you're interested then?" Bradford were upstairs in his hotel room,looking over some paper work for Bradford's new project.

"Maybe." Daniel said toning back some of his excitement. This project could be a great opportunity in his expansion of the Winter's empire,but could he really trust Bradford?

"You have right to be reluctant,but I think both of us collaborating on this will increase the chances for success. I'll give you time to think about it,not too much time,lets say a week." Bradford said scooping up the papers putting them back into a folder on the table.

"A week it is, I'll let you know what I decide." Daniel said standing up.

"I'll see you in a week then." Bradford said.

"Maybe." Daniel said then walked out of the hotel room.

He reached into his pocket for his cell phone. He'd put it on silent as he always did whenever he was in any type of business meeting. He saw three missed calls, two from Betty and one from Christina,as well a voice mail. He glanced at the time and saw that it was 3:45.

"Dammit!" He said realizing he'd missed his fitting appointment,Betty would no doubt be pissed. She wasn't necessarily a bridezilla,but she had reminded him several times, and he'd still missed the tux fitting appointment. He pressed talk to listen to the voice mail.

_"Daniel, its Betty, where are you,its 2:50, Christina is waiting for you,please call me back when you get this,please,ok,bye." _Betty voice in the message said, he could hear a hint of confusion and disappointment in her voice as she spoke.

He tried to call her,but she didn't pick up. Betty always picked up her phone when he called,so he knew she had to be pissed at him. He didn't blame her , and he knew she probably wouldn't be very happy when she found out why, and who, she missed the appointment, for.

Daniel headed back to the WP, and when he got there, Betty's assistant told him that Betty had left early after turning in her article, and would be working on her book at home for the remainder of the day. Daniel still had a few things to take care of,so he'd just have to talk to Betty when he got home.

Daniel walked into his and Betty's condo,he looked around but didn't see his fiancee.

"Betty,babe,you home?" Daniel called out,but got no answer. He walked over to their bedroom and found Betty sitting on the bed her laptop in her lap,she was furiously typing as music from her ipod played from the small speaker system on the table near her side of their bed.

"Betty." Daniel said walking over to her,but she ignored him, and continued to type.

"Betty!" Daniel said louder this time, giving her no choice but to answer him.

"Oh,you're home." She said clearly upset with him, as she turned the music down.

"Betty, I'm so sorry I missed the fitting, I tried to call you to explain,but you didn't pick up." Daniel said.

"Like you didn't pick up when I called you. Where were you,what was so important to make you not shop up or even call, I was worried when you didn't pick up." Betty said.

"I know, I'm really sorry,something came up, a meeting, and I lost track of time." Daniel said.

"What exactly came up, you still haven't told me where you were." Betty said.

"I-I was with my dad." Daniel reluctantly said.

"Bradford,why were you meeting with him?" Betty asked confused.

"He called me after the conference with Madrid, I had some time before the fitting,so I agreed to meet with him,he had a proposition for me, and in discussing it I lost track of time." Daniel explained.

"What kind of proposition?" Betty asked suspicious. Daniel explained what he and Bradford had discussed and how the plans looked really appealing.

"He's giving me a week to decide if I want to be a part of it." Daniel said.

"I don't know Daniel, are you sure you can trust him?" Betty said.

"No,but weren't you the one who wanted me to give him a chance." Daniel said.

"Yes,but I meant trying to have a father son relationship again, not go into a business venture with him." Betty said,not liking the idea at all.

"What are you afraid of?" Daniel asked seeing the concern in her eye's.

"I don't want him to pull you back in to being the person you were before,what if he's doing this to make you a Meade again, and I don't just mean the name." Betty said.

Daniel moved closer to her, sitting on the bed, removing the computer from her lap and holding her hand in his before looking into her chocolate brown eyes and speaking.

"I won't let that happen, I am really sorry about missing the fitting and not answering my phone. I should have paid more attention to the time, and I promise whatever _we_ decide,because you are first and foremost my partner, I wont let him pull me back in,I'm Daniel Winter's and working with my Dad again wont ever change that." Daniel said then leaned in and kissed her.

"Ok,but I'm still a little mad at you for missing the fitting." Betty said.

"How can I make it up to you?" Daniel asked looking at her seductively.

"I can think of one thing." Betty said seductively back,before handing him a pillow. Daniel looked at her confused.

"You can start by sleeping on the couch tonight." Betty said with a smirk before placing her laptop back on her lap and returning to her furious typing pace.

"Ok,I deserve that,I love you by the way." Daniel said as he stood up from the bed. Betty responded by handing him a blanket before returning her attention to her computer.

"I love you too." Betty said once he left the room, a worried expression on her face. She had a feeling Daniel, would take the proposition Bradford had offered him,and that, that action would spell trouble for everyone involved,especially Daniel.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks _for reading,I hope y'all liked it,I've got the full direction of this in my head so from this point on updates should be much more frequent as the story continues to develop and unfold, I hope to have another chapter up later in the week, and as always,__a review/constructive criticism is always welcomed and appreciated._

**-Pessi . Rom**_  
_


	10. Nine

**A/n:**_ So this weeks focus is this story, I hope to have at least three updates by the end of the week. The angst continues as Daniel makes his decision in regards to working with his estranged father,while Betty continues to juggle work, writing her book and planning a wedding,enjoy.  
_

**-Pessi . Rom**

**Disclaimer:** _Don't own anything except Wayne Publications and the last name"Winters",cause if I did UB wouldn't have ended, and if I did have to end it the series finale would of had a Detty kiss._

**Thanks to :** JackSam and Historianic for reviewing the previous chapter_, I greatly appreciate it. Also thanks to those that did not review, but have added me or this story to a favorite or alert list, I appreciate that as well._

**Chapter :** _Nine_

"Good morning." Betty said handing Daniel a cup of coffee, as he stretched and yawned on the couch.

"Morning...thanks" Daniel said, grogginess heard in his voice. He grabbed the mug and took a sip.

"How did you sleep?" Betty asked, as she sipped her own cup.

"Terrible...without you." Daniel said, reaching with his free hand and brushing it against hers.

"It had to be done." Betty said with a smirk as she took another sip.

"You still mad?" Daniel asked her.

"No...but I am worried." Betty said, then placed her finished cup on the table. Daniel motioned for her to sit next to him on the couch.

"Worried about what?" Daniel asked placing his cup on the table and turning his full attention to her.

"This whole business thing with Bradford." Betty said.

"But we haven't even decided whether to do it or not." Daniel said confused about her concern.

"Haven't you? I could tell from how excited you were last night that you want to do this with him." Betty said.

"I do...but, if you don't want me to do this, I don't have to. Like you said, I can still try to reconnect with him , without going into business with him." Daniel said.

"I'm not your mother Daniel. I'm not going to stop you from doing something you want to do. I just have some concerns about it all." Betty said.

"What are you so afraid of?" Daniel asked sensing an underlying issue.

"It's stupid..." Betty said not wanting to say.

"Hey, nothing you could ever say is stupid...talk to me Betty." Daniel somewhat pleaded,he could tell her thoughts were troubling her.

"I guess...It's that I don't want to lose you again. I keep thinking back to everything that happened back at Mode, I know you've changed and that you're not that person anymore. But how do we know...how can we trust, that Bradford has changed." Betty said.

"I get where you're coming from, and if I can work with him, I'll know for sure what exactly his plans are. I wont let him suck me back in." Daniel said.

"Promise?" Betty asked.

"I promise. Betty you are number one in my life, I'd never do anything to hurt you again, I love you. And soon we'll be Mr. and Mrs. Winters." Daniel said smiling.

"Good. But it'll be more like Mrs. Suarez-Winters." Betty said with a smirk.

"Agreed." Daniel said then he kissed her.

"I talked to Christina and she can fit you in really quick at 1:30, for the fitting you missed yesterday." Betty said when they'd ended the kiss.

"I'll be there. In fact I'll show up at 12:50." Daniel said.

"You don't have to be there that early, but I'm sure she'd appreciate you showing up." Betty said.

"I _will _be there." Daniel said in a reassuring tone.

"I have another meeting with Laura, before I head in to work, I'll see you at WPB later." Betty said, referring to her book editor.

"K, see you later, love you." Daniel said as Betty got up off of the couch.

"Love you too." Betty said then headed out the door.

Daniel sighed, she hadn't kissed him goodbye, like she normally would. Which meant that she was still a bit angry with him, or that she was still troubled even after their conversation. Truth was , he was also worried, worried that he'd do the wrong thing and screw things up with Betty.

With that last thought, he headed for the shower,to get ready for the busy day ahead.

* * *

_**Christina's Fashion Studio 12:55pm**_

"Come in." Christina's voice called out when Daniel knocked on the door of her studio.

"Hey, Christina, sorry about yesterday." Daniel said when he walked inside.

"It's alright Daniel, Betty said you had a last minute meeting." Christina said as she led Daniel to the fitting area of the studio.

"Uh...yeah." Daniel said.

"Well, this wont take too long, I've just got to check your measurements, and make any needed adjustments." Christina said.

"Sounds good." Daniel said.

"Ok, so I'll leave you to change, let me know when you're done." Christina said handing Daniel his wedding tux.

Daniel changed out of his work suit and into what would be his wedding tux. He stepped out from behind the dressing room curtain. Glancing at himself in the mirror he imagined their wedding day, watching Betty walk down the aisle. Though he didn't know what her dress would look like, he knew she was going to look absolutely beautiful.

He was broken out of his thought's by Christina's voice.

"Hm, what?" Daniel asked,having missed whatever she had said to him.

" I said, are you alright." Christina asked .

"Oh,sorry, yeah I am, I was just lost in my thoughts." Daniel said.

"Well don't you look dashing. Everything looks good,but I may need to make a slight adjustment in the sleeve's." Christina said taking in Daniel's appearance.

"Ok." Daniel said, and held still while Christina measured and pinned the sleeves.

"You sure everything's ok, I don't mean to pry, but you seem a little distracted." Christina said voicing her observations, as she and Daniel sipped some coffee after he'd changed back into his regular clothes.

"Yeah..." Daniel said.

"You don't sound so sure." Christina said, having heard the hesitation.

"Things are just a little bit confusing, with my Dad and everything. Betty doesn't want me to get involved with his business venture, she doesn't trust him." Daniel said, having a feeling Betty had filled in her best friend on the situation. He and Christina weren't extremely close,but when they did talk, he found her easy to talk to.

"And what do you want to do?" Christina asked.

"I want to give this a shot, I want to see if he's really changed,but I don't want Betty to get hurt in the process." Daniel said.

"Then don't, don't hurt her, Betty cares so much about you, you've broken her heart once before, and she forgave you, because that's what you do when you love someone. And I'm sure she understands your need to reconnect with your father, just make sure you keep her feelings in mind , as well as letting her know clearly what you feel, I know she'll understand." Christina said, offering the best advice she could.

"That makes sense, thanks Christina." Daniel said handing her the empty coffee cup.

"You're welcome, maybe I should start charging for romantic advice as well." Christina said jokingly.

"You'd probably make good money." Daniel said joking as well.

" Yeah. So there's one last fitting , for all parties ,before the wedding, I'll let you know when I can schedule it closer to the date." Christina said.

"Sound good, I'll let Betty know." Daniel said getting up to leave. Christina said goodbye and Daniel left.

He made his way to his waiting town car, replaying the conversation with Christina in his head. He knew what he was going to do. He was going to accept his father's proposal, and he was determined to not let it, his past, interfere with his current life.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks _for reading,I hope y'all liked it, Daniel and Christina didn't have too much one on one interaction on the show,so I hope this wasn't too OOC. I have the next chapter half way written and hope to have it up within the next day or two, and as always,__a review/constructive criticism is always welcomed and appreciated._

**-Pessi . Rom**_  
_


	11. Ten

**A/n:**_ So I was gonna continue with the angst,but I figured I'd give y'all a somewhat happy wedding/family focused chapter,before I post the angst chapter I have half way written,enjoy, cause its all angst after this. Also I've decided to end this story in about five or more chapters,give or take, so it'll end at between 15-20 chapters,this also means things are gonna get intense and fast too. I don't plan to post more then 10 more chapters in total for this story,and I've already got the ending in my head,so I just have to write it all out._

**-Pessi. Rom**

_**Thanks to :** _UzuNamikaze and Historianic_ for reviewing I appreciate it and hope you enjoy the new chapter.  
_

**Chapter:** _Ten_

"Papi,Maya?" Betty called as she walked into her fathers cafe.

"In the kitchen mija." Ignacio called out. Betty walked into the kitchen and embraced her father and step-mother.

"How are you Betty?" Maya asked, after Betty hugged her.

"Good, tired and busy." Betty said.

"Where's Daniel?" Ignacio said seeing that his future son in law was missing.

"He should be here any minute, he had a meeting with Bradford." Betty said, and as she said that she heard Daniel's voice calling her name.

"Betty?" Daniel called out as he walked into the cafe.

"In the kitchen!" Betty called out, letting him know where they were at.

"Hey, am I late?" Daniel said walking in and kissing Betty hello. He then shook Ignacio's hand and gave Maya a hug.

"No, you're right on time." Betty said smiling at her fiancee.

"You two ready to start?" Ignacio asked.

"Yep." Betty said and Daniel nodded.

Ignacio's cafe also had a bakery portion and sometimes they would specialize in wedding cakes. Maya's mother had been a baker. She had taught Maya how to bake cakes when she was a child. So today was essentially a wedding cake tasting for Daniel and Betty.

"Ok,we'll start with the traditional white wedding cake." Ignacio said, and Maya handed Daniel and Betty each a small plates with a piece of cake. They both took a bite.

"What do you think?" Maya asked.

"This is really good,its a plain cake,but it still has so much flavor." Betty said.

"Yeah,wow." Daniel said taking another bite.

"It was my mother's specialty,but don't make your choice yet,we have four more for you to try." Maya said. She brought out another set of plates with a sample of another type of cake.

After the plain white cake, they tasted a white almond cake, Swedish pineapple ,Lemon Raspberry and the last one was a Italian wedding cake. Betty and Daniel loved them all and decided that would think about it and get back to Ignacio and Maya on their choice for the wedding.

"Thanks, so much Papi, Maya, for closing early to do this for us today." Betty said as, they all sat at a table drinking coffee and chatting. Both Betty and Daniel had been too busy to attend any of the weekly family dinners, so this was the first time in awhile since they'd been able to spend time with Betty's parents.

"It was no problem mija." Ignacio said.

"Yes, and it gave us a chance to see you two." Maya said, always happy to see him .

"Yeah, we've both been very busy. It's nice to have this break to spend with family." Daniel said. He'd considered Betty's family,his family,even before he'd proposed to Betty.

"Yeah, it is." Betty said smiling at them. She loved the fact that Daniel got along so well with her family. She hoped for the both of them, that Daniel and her would be able to gain the same kind ,or even something familiar, of relationship,with his father.

* * *

"Betty?" Daniel said as he stirred some sauce on the stove. Betty was sitting on the couch typing away on her computer,she had a major deadline coming up for her book.

"Yeah." Betty said without looking up from her computer.

"Come here and taste this." Daniel said as he stirred the sauce.

"Hold on a second." Betty said finishing the sentence she was typing , then getting up off the couch and walking over to Daniel. Daniel blew on a bit of sauce sitting on the stirring spoon, then fed it to Betty.

"Oh my gosh,this is so good." Betty said after tasting it.

"I knew you'd like it, its a new recipe I found." Daniel said with a smirk.

"What's in it?" Betty asked.

"Chef's secret, I'm not telling." Daniel said coyly.

"I bet I could find a way to make you tell me." Betty said seductively, while moving closer to him.

" Ms . Suarez , are you coming on to me?" Daniel said.

"Maybe..." Betty said placing her hands on his chest and running her fingers up and down. Daniel smiled and leaned down connecting his lips to hers. When they broke the kiss , Daniel went back to cooking dinner, while Betty went back to her typing.

"Dinner's ready." Daniel said about twenty minutes later.

"I'm almost done." Betty said typing away furiously.

"It can wait, its been a long day, you need a break, and I need a break." Daniel said walking over and closing her laptop. He then took her hand in his,before she could protest and led her over to the dinner table, where he'd set up a small yet romantic dinner.

"Daniel..." Betty said not sure what to say.

"Sit." Daniel said, and she took a seat.

"Did I miss our anniversary or something?" Betty said. She thought they were going to have a simple dinner,but Daniel had cooked a three course meal,while she'd been concentrating on her writing.

"No, I just wanted you to know how much I love and appreciate you. I know taking on this business venture with my dad hasn't left much time for me and you lately..." Daniel said.

" It's ok I haven't exactly been available either, with the book, wedding and WPB. And I want you to know that I will always support you, we're in this together." Betty said smiling at him.

"I know,I love you Betty." Daniel said leaning across the table and kissing him.

"I love you too." Betty said when they ended the kiss.

They then dug into to their food. Laughing and enjoying each others company. But this was just the calm before the storm,because sometimes despite your best efforts,things don't always go as planned.

* * *

**A/n:**_ So that's it and as I mentioned before its mostly angst from this point on as you can probably tell from the bit of foreshadowing at the end. I'll try to have the next chapter up tomorrow afternoon/night depending on when I get some free time, because I'll be hanging with family. Thanks for reading,I hope you liked it and next weeks focus will be my Detty "Believe When I Say You're Beautiful", I also hope to update a chapter of "Detty Family Moments" over the weekend, thanks again for reading and as always a review/constructive criticism/suggestions are greatly appreciated._

_**- Pessi . Rom**  
_


	12. Eleven

**A/n:**_ Sorry this chapter is so late,and that its short, though it is relevant to the story. My weekend was really busy, spending time with family and babysitting a very energetic 23 month old, and my week was pretty busy too,so I didn't really have time to finish this to update till now,anywho I hope you enjoy it and I will still be focusing on "Believe When I Say You're Beautiful" this week, but that will probably only be one update. Also this chapter is set before the events in the previous chapter, it was one of those plot bunnies having a mind of their own,so I hadn't initially planned to write it this way,so I hope its not confusing,and that it makes the ending of the previous chapter start to make sense,because they are connected.  
_

**-Pessi. Rom**

_**Thanks to :** _AndromedaAiken_ for reviewing I appreciate it and hope you enjoy the new chapter.  
_

_**Chapter : **Eleven_

"Good morning Mr. Winters" A cheery receptionist said as Daniel walked out of an elevator.

"Hi Gloria, is Bradford in?" Daniel asked walking over to the receptionist desk.

"Yeah, he's in there with someone, though." Gloria said.

"It's ok, I just need to talk to him real quick." Daniel said, then started walking toward Bradford's office, before Gloria could say anything else.

Daniel had been working with Bradford, for the past three weeks, setting the business venture up. It would have taken longer, but with Daniel's connections and the support Bradford had acquired at the dinner he'd invited Daniel and Betty to, they had been able to achieve it in a short amount of time.

Daniel walked into Bradford's office. His father was talking to a tall attractive red head wearing a business skirt suit. Both turned and looked at Daniel's abrupt entrance.

"Daniel, what are you doing here?" Bradford said surprised to see his son.

"I need to talk to you." Daniel said using his determined tone.

"I'm kind of in the middle of something ." Bradford said.

"It's ok Bradford, I think we're finished here. I'll see you tomorrow then." The red head said in a slight British accent.

"Sounds good, thank you for coming , Sirena " Bradford said kissing her cheek.

" No problem Bradford. Looking forward to working with you, Mr. Winters." Sirena said to Bradford, then turned to speak to Daniel before walking out of the room.

"Who was that, and what did she mean?" Daniel said walking over to where his father stood.

"What brings you here?" Bradford asked, ignoring Daniel's questions .

" I wanted to talk to you about my involvement in this venture." Daniel said , forgetting about Sirena for a moment and focusing on what he came to talk to Bradford about.

"What about it?" Bradford asked,taking a seat and motioning for Daniel to take one as well.

"Now, that everything is set up, I'm gonna need to cut back on the time I spend on this. I've got other business, not to mention my wedding to Betty, to focus on." Daniel said. Bradford stayed silent a few minutes as if thinking, then he spoke.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Bradford said.

"What, really?" Daniel said surprised.

"Yes, in fact the meeting you so rudely interrupted was about just that." Bradford said.

"What does your meeting with that Sirena women have to do with anything?" Daniel asked confused.

" Do you remember Maureen and Charles Gables?" Bradford asked.

"That couple we sat with at your dinner fundraiser?" Daniel said remembering the woman who'd made Betty upset, by making snide comments about Daniel's leaving of Mode, and starting over in a new life.

"Yes." Bradford said.

"What about them?" Daniel asked wondering where Bradford was going.

"Sirena is their daughter. She's just graduated with an MBA from Oxford, and is now back in New York." Bradford said answering Daniel's question.

"Why is that relevant? And why did she say she was looking forward to working with me?" Daniel asked, not quite getting what was going on.

" Well I've just hired her, you said you need more time for your other work, so I've hired Sirena to help out, when you aren't available. Naturally you two will have to interact seeing as you are one of the major investors." Bradford said.

"How much did her father pay you to hire her? Or are you sleeping with her?" Daniel said suspicious about the new hire, a hire he wasn't consulted on.

"Yes, her father is a shareholder, and no I'm not sleeping with her do you really think that low of me son." Bradford said with a tone that implied he was offended.

"Given your history, how could I not." Daniel said a hint of bitterness in his tone.

"Then why are you still working with me, if you don't trust me? Maybe it would be best if you step away completely from this project." Bradford said.

"No, look I'm sorry. I just would have liked a little heads up about this new hire. I know she just graduated, but does she have any actual business experience?" Daniel said.

" Yes, she's had several internships at a couple of successful business." Bradford said, then listed a few.

"Not bad. Next time I'd like more of a heads up, I may want to take a step back in some things, but I still have a lot invested in this, I'd appreciate it if you kept me in the loop from now on." Daniel said.

"Agreed, I'll consult you on any major decisions." Bradford said.

"Good." Daniel said.

"I'm gonna head out to lunch, would you like to join me." Bradford said.

"Can't I'm meeting Betty at her father's cafe, we're having our wedding cake tasting today." Daniel said.

"Oh, another time then." Bradford said a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Maybe we can have lunch tomorrow." Daniel said, feeling bad, it did seem like Bradford wanted to make an effort in their father son relationship.

"Yes, I should be available." Bradford said.

"I'll see you then." Daniel said , not knowing what to do, so he just shook his father's hand then exited the room. A smile appeared on his face as he thought about the cake tasting, and his dinner plans for Betty later.

* * *

**A/n:**_ That's it for now, I hope Bradford wasn't too OOC, hes a bit harder to write especially since he was killed off in the show and what we did see from him, was very mysterious etc, anywho thanks for reading, I'll have the next set of updates up in maybe two weeks or less, and as always a review/constructive criticism/suggestions are greatly appreciated._

_**- Pessi . Rom**  
_


End file.
